Sebastian's Fear
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: Sebastian is the greatest butler in the Phantomhive Mansion, until Raphael shows up and Sebastian doesn't like it. He's faster, stronger, nicer, more handsome and worse, closer to Ciel. Will this be the end of Ciel and Sebastian duo?
1. Chapter 1

First story to send here, hope you like it veeeeeeeeery much!

CHAPTER 1: YES! MY LORD!

*SHUFFLE**HEAVE*WIPE*CUT*SWEAT*

Sebastian cleans the mansion as usual. The commodious mansion glittered like diamonds, no single spot seen. Then, he marches off to the kitchen to check the special ambrosia for the usual Earl Grey tea.

*RIIIIIIIING*

Sebastian looks up, it was in the study room. He sighs, "My, my, even for a busy day, he never seems to fail me". He puts his jacket on faster than any human could do. He knocks. Ciel answers, "Come in". Sebastian bows shortly and gathering his sweet voice, he smiles, "You summoned me". Ciel points his shoe, "It's untied". Without saying anything, he marches forward, bending to tie Ciel's shoe. He looks at Ciel again, "Would that be all?". Resting his face on his palm, Ciel frowned, "I'm hungry…where's my tea and cake?". Sebastian grins maliciously, "It would've been here minutes ago if you weren't being….demanding, I shall bring it here once it's done". Ciel frowns, what could he be thinking? Ciel thought.

Sebastian marched to the main hall. Feeling one of his nerves twitched, he shouts, "Mey-rin, what is this?". Mey-rin stumbles forward, shivering and sweating, "I have polished it! To the finest! It looks new now! Right? Right?". Sebastian frowns, "It's SHOE polish you used…*sigh*…clean this up please". Mey-rin shouts and shuffles to clean the stain.

Sebastian hurries to the kitchen, sensing Baldoroy is near. He glides swiftly then slid perfectly. He found the cake untouched. Sebastian sighs in relief. He continue to chop almonds and walnuts that was lying there when Ciel summoned him. He sprinkles it on the cake, putting cherries and chocolate chunks afterwards. He washed his hands then opens his pocket watch to check. It was time for afternoon tea. He remembered that Ciel needs fresh air. To the Garden, he thought.

"My lord, do you feel well?". Ciel looks up then nods, "Where is my tea?". Sebastian bows and gestured for Ciel to follow, "In the garden my lord". Ciel rose from his seat and followed Sebastian.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ciel turns with a mortified look, "It sounded like Finny, Sebastian, check it out". Sebastian smiles, "Yes, my lord", then ran like lightning. Finny was dumbfounded of the man he saw in the garden. Sebastian enters the scene, "What is it Finny?", frowning. Finny points a bloody arm in the white rose bush. Sebastian pulls it out. It was a handsome man with perfect black hair. _Why is he here?_, Sebastian muttered. It wheezed softly and coughs blood. "Finny, bring him to the guest room, and please clean your shoes before entering the house-stares at the muddy boots-when I say clean, I mean it". Finny nods and obeyed Sebastian.

"What was it?", Ciel stated as he sipped tea. Sebastian picks the knife up and begun slicing the cake, "A young man, lethally wounded, probably some important organs have been hit". Ciel paused, "This man, where is he?". "In the guest room, do you want me to call the undertaker?", Sebastian smiled. Ciel frowns deeply, "I want you to take me there".

"After your tea, young master", Sebastian barred him.

After the afternoon tea, Ciel went to the guest room as Sebastian promised. The young man was bandaged now, which was surprising because it was Mey-rin who dressed his wounds. His eyes were shut close and very still, like a corpse. Ciel looked for a pulse. Nothing. His hand was cold too but he's still breathing. "Do you know him young master?". Ciel faces Sebastian, "No, but when he wakes up, bring him to me". Sebastian bows, "Yes, my lord".

Ciel was observing a chess piece when he heard a soft knock on the door. "My lord, I bring you your guest", Sebastian smiles as he carried the immobile man in his shoulder. The man has blue eyes, it suits him, Ciel thought. Ciel rises, "Who are you? Who did this to you?". The man was panic-stricken, and his eyes widened with fear, "I can't remember! I can't…remember anything…". Ciel fell silent, tapped his shoe impatiently, "What should we do, Sebastian?". Sebastian smiles, "I am nothing more than a chess piece, is it right to ask me that?". Now facing the scared man, Ciel said, "We cannot leave him alone, he might be…killed again". Sebastian faces Ciel as if he have read his master's thoughts. "Let us keep him, Sebastian, train him".

"Wait sir, give me a name at least".

Ciel looks at him. _Pitiful, like I once was,_ he sighs. He looks at him again, "Your name is Raphael". The man smiled, "Thank you, my lord". Ciel turns, he swore the man's voice changed…or was he tired? He shook it away and sat on his chair, rubbing the ridge of his nose. He opened his eyes; he was alone again. He sighs deeply, "My acquaintance with Sebastian must have such effect on me".

Raphael silently stares at Sebastian's red eyes. Sebastian stops, "You have been looking at me for quite a while, is your stomach growling?". Raphael shook his head, "Evil is welling up within you, sucking you in, even I could feel it". Sebastian pauses, looks at the man in his shoulder, "I am after all, a hell of a butler, evil is my soul, so I apologize if I make you feel…obnoxious of me". Sebastian smiles coldly, accompanies him on the guest room then pauses, "Have a good night's sleep, Raphael". Raphael frowns slightly, "I hope you too, Sebastian".

Sebastian heard soft rattling of the pans and spatulas in the kitchen. It couldn't be Bald, he mutters. He clicked open his pocket watch. 11:00 in the evening. He rose from his seat, puts away the book he was reading, "Damn thief…". He glides towards the kitchen snatching the table forks and knives from the drawer, he throws one. No sound of pain heard. Nothing. "Is the thief dead?", he mutters. Under the silver spotlight of the moon, he saw Raphael, smiling softly. Sebastian's eyes glowed, as he smiled maliciously, "Midnight snack?". Raphael smiles, throws the table knife Sebastian threw, "No, I wanted to wake you up…Sonneillon". This time, Sebastian's body gave off dark smoke that clouded the entire kitchen. Sebastian was in his first stage of changing into a real demon, "A fight you want, no?". Raphael raised a hand, "No, no fights please, I must say, I need your help this time…". Sebastian raised a brow, "Help? YOU of all creatures need help? Please, you're stronger than I am".

"So you knew…pretty sharp for a demon", Raphael smiles.

"Odin has been summoned by Zeus again", Raphael sighs. Sebastian's eyes flickered with sorrow, "Another Ragnarok, Sohis died…in that senseless war". Raphael looks at Sebastian's lost stare. He can easily break his heart of steel. Only that Raphael in front of him, only his comrade, and only his lover's brother. "Sohis saved you, she never regretted that, she's my sister, I can feel her…and you should know something". Sebastian raised his head, back to his cold self again. "Sohis is alive". Sebastian was taken aback, "What?". Raphael stared at Sebastian's left arm, "I don't know how you've regenerated your arm but that is no ordinary skill, someone healed you while you heroically did not devoured Ciel's soul to restore yours…you could have died". Sebastian glares up to Raphael, with his crimson eyes glowing to its fullest, "It was not pity, it was for humor's sake, goodnight Raphael, you will be assisting me tomorrow, please do rest". Sebastian gracefully walked out of the kitchen. Raphael stood motionless, smile forming in his lips, "It was nice seeing you change under Ciel's household". Raphael soon fades in the dark.

Sebastian was giving orders to the staff when he saw Ciel descended from the flight of Mahogany staircase. Raphael was at Ciel's back, smirk in his face. Sebastian glared at Raphael then let his gaze drop and went to receive Ciel, "My lord, it is quite unusual for you to go out of your office, is there something that interests you today?". Ciel smiles, "I am taking Raphael on my walks today, do your chores as you always do". Sebastian shot Raphael a cold glare, "Why? That is quite unusual…for I am after all your ORIGINAL butler". Raphael smiled, "You mean his demon, not? I, too, have my fair share of my master's orders for now on". Ciel shows his right wrist. A seal of the faust moon. Sebastian frowns as he prepares to sink his claws on Raphael's eye, but he straightened up and bowed, "May you have a good day my lord". As they passed, Raphael whispered, "May the best butler win". Sebastian replies softly, "Get ready to lose".

"Sebastian, I want my tea and cake ready when I arrive and Raphael, take me to the address I gave you earlier!".

Both butlers with sparks of competition in their eyes smiles and stated, "Yes, my lord!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HIS BUTLER, JEALOUS

Sebastian finished his chores earlier than usual. He gave the staff his orders then set about to Undertaker's shop. He planned to stalk Raphael and Ciel today though he doesn't know why he wants to do this. Is he jealous? He shook his head, never, he thought. He walks towards the small alley and hid himself. He saw Raphael and Ciel enter the shop.

"You know my payment Ciel, the laugh of the century!"

Sebastian smiled. He will be summoned this time, Raphael can't make Undertaker laugh. Ciel did thought of this though. "My lord, if you will, please do go out and don't peek until I say it is alright", Raphael smiled. Sebastian saw Ciel come out, with a dash of bewilderment in his face. A few moments later, a loud, disturbing laugh roared throughout the alley. Ciel steps back, as his sweat rolls down in his pale cheeks. Raphael comes out with a teasing grin in his face, "It is alright to come in now". Raphael extended his arm towards the door as Ciel enters it. Dumbfounded, he saw Undertaker with a big grin on his face, drooling on the floor and half-dead for laughing hard. Ciel turns his glance to Raphael, who was smiling mischievously beyond him. Ciel shivered.

"Ah, I see, so it is true, you do know that I am willing to help you in everyway I can", Undertaker smiled.

Ciel nods slowly, he lack communications since Lau left, along with his other comrades. The queen rarely gives him orders due to that fact. He was lost in his thoughts again. Raphael served them tea and cookies, smiling at his young master. Ciel found this comforting, as Sebastian's smile comforts him in a way. A devil's smile, comforting. Raphael clicked his watch open, "Master, it is almost noon, should we head back?". Ciel nods, "Thank you for the time, I appreciate your generosity of helping me in a way you can". Undertaker made a creepy smile, "It is an honor to help you Earl of Phantomhive".

"Plu-Plu! Stop running! Sebastian will be angry again!", Finny chased the man-dog that ran naked on the garden, destroying the flowers along the way. Finny, with inhumane strength, grabs the leash and pulls it hard until Pluto was pulled aback. Finny pulls Pluto's tail and brought him to his cage, "Bad dog! Bad dog! Sebastian won't give you dinner tonight!". Pluto cried. Finny padlocks Pluto's cage, "Speaking of Sebastian, where is he?".

Sebastian was now in the house, bothered by Raphael being with Ciel. The sad truth was Ciel's soul is no longer his. Sebastian sighs, Ciel's soul is Raphael's. He paused, could it be? Raphael doesn't need souls to get stronger. Raphael was invincible. Sebastian frowns, what was the contract Ciel and Raphael made? He frowned, letting his train of thoughts flow. A familiar sound halts it. The carriage was now there.

Raphael opens the carriage door and held it open for Ciel. The garden that was once ruined was now as beautiful as ever, like Eden. Sebastian smiled, "Your tea and cake is waiting for you…". Sebastian raised his head to see Ciel's face, and was shocked to see that he was frozen solid to the ground. "M-My…muh-muh…my mansion!!!!!!!", Ciel froze. Sebastian was confused, he cleaned the entire mansion as usual, "What is it my-". Sebastian was cut off, flaring with anger. Raphael was dumbstruck along with his master. Sebastian can't help but roar, "PLUTOOOOOOOOO!".

Pluto laid lifeless on his cage, drooling like crazy. The mansion was clean again, thanks to Sebastian and Raphael. Both butlers looked handsome in Ciel's side; Sebastian sliced the cake for Ciel while Raphael poured tea in his cup. Despite their calm appearance, they were fighting through their eyes when they shortly make eye contacts. Sebastian's calm is on its limit. Frustrated, Sebastian bowed, "My lord, if you excuse me, I have other chores to attend to". Ciel waved his hand, "You may, don't worry, Raphael is at my side". Sebastian walks towards the kitchen, sitting up on the counter. He knew Raphael like the back of his hand. He tried to remember the time Raphael turned into his real form. Sebastian broke off from his little reminiscing. Raphael was strong enough as he is. Sebastian growled. Tanaka appears with the same tea cup in his hand, laughing the soft "Ho, Ho, Ho". Sebastian fixed himself, not letting his disturbed face seen, "What is it Tanaka?". Tanaka smiled, but still in his deformed figure, then danced away. Sebastian found this weird, "I never thought Tanaka could dance like a ballerina princess…?!?".

Four hours have passed, and the ever noisy bell was silent. Sebastian was not summoned. That Raphael won this competition, he thought. He was still sitting on the counter, his ass aching. He feels human again. Sebastian could remember those times when he was still human. Those memories were pleasant, but it hurts him. A ray of light made him flinch. It was Finny. He stood, brushing his coat and pants, wearing his cold expression again, "You should be sleeping, or are you trying to feed Pluto behind my back?". Finny scratched his head, smiling but shivering in nervousness, "Er…Sorry Sebastian, but Raphael permitted me to feed him…". Sebastian flared up, _That no good little-_, "Oh, I am the main butler in this household Finny, my powers is second to young master's, my orders are to be followed". Finny straighten up, "But Sebastian, haven't you heard? He was also appointed as the main butler!". Sebastian's face darkened, "That doesn't change my orders!". Finny opened his mouth but was stopped by Sebastian's flashing eyes, and lightning seemed to be heard in the mansion, "Go to sleep if you want to live!!!!!!!". Finny ran faster than he could, shouting, "I'm soooorry Sebastian! I'm soooooory!".

Raphael sat comfortably on a chair, reading an exaggeratedly thick book. Sebastian enters the room. "Hello roommate! I hope we get along well…or maybe not", Raphael smiled. Sebastian closed the door behind him, "Could this day ever get worse? Having a son-of-a-bitch (he elaborated it exaggeratedly) as a roommate could really cheer me up!". The book Raphael was reading flew towards Sebastian's face, but Sebastian stopped it with his hand. "Sorry, my hand slipped, please do forgive me!", Raphael smiled. Both of them held each other's glares and smirked. "You're losing Sebastian…that's not good…", Raphael's blue eyes glowed, showing the moon in his irises. Sebastian's eyes glowed red too, "I won't lose, Ciel belongs to me…and you belong to the lost ground".

"Are you jealous, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, showing his little fangs that seems like growing by the second, "Oh me? Jealous? Never, I am simply taking what is mine". Raphael, who was sitting in the chair 6 meters away, is now holding Sebastian's chin, close enough for their nose to touch, "You were once human, you still have human feelings inside you, but as for me…I am me, are you loving Ciel now, Sebastian?". Sebastian shoves Raphael off, "Perhaps, but what is it to you?". Raphael smiles, "Nothing, it is quite unusual for a demon to love a mere mortal…". Raphael was now back in the chair, with the very book he threw at Sebastian. Sebastian frowns.

"Goodnight, Sebastian…", Raphael's eyes glowed.

Sebastian smiled, "Do you think it's wise to sleep with me? You might not wake up…". Glittering with excitement, Raphael laughed softly under his breath, "Oh Sebastian, before you could touch a single strand of my hair, your beloved head would be face down in the dirt, and I do not lie Sebastian". Both now holding each other's gaze, they waited for a break of silence.

"Good luck, Sebastian, you might need it…", Raphael smiled maliciously now. Sebastian replied with a cool voice, "I never believe in luck, Raphael". The candles were now dimming. Slowly, the wind blew the fire off. Darkness reigned and only pairs of blue and red eyes can be seen. Evil embraced them both.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE BATTLE IN THE PARTY

Ciel rang for both butlers in his office. Sebastian wore a wide grin today, now that Ciel finally summoned him. He knocks the door softly three times, eyes smiling with joy. Raphael merely smiled behind him. "Come in…", Ciel angrily muttered. Sebastian enters with Raphael beside him, "Yes? You have summoned…*sigh*…us?". Ciel threw the piles of paper in his desk, pointing a certain word on it. Sebastian and Raphael looked closer to where Ciel's finger was.

"My lord, these are…", Raphael muttered.

"Invitations made by Elizabeth! I wasn't informed of this!", Ciel roared. Sebastian smiled, "We cannot fail lady Elizabeth my lord, let me handle these delicate matters". Ciel nods, "With Raphael's help, it would be faster, since he is as good as you". Sebastian cursed under his breath, but wove a simple smile, "Of course, my lord". Sebastian now turned to Raphael, "Let's get to work!". Raphael smiled maliciously, "Of course, Se-bas-tian". God! How he hated Raphael! He then made gory images of Raphael, underneath his blades. Sebastian sighed.

"Finny, I want you to fix the garden for me, and please, PLEASE, do be careful!", Sebastian smiled at his exaggerated phrase. Finny sighed, then whispered, "He said it twice…".

Sebastian now checked the halls, and saw Mey-rin, running with expensive porcelain plates in hand. Sebastian roared, "No running inside the mansion!". Too late, she tripped and the porcelain plates were flying everywhere. With his quick reflexes, Sebastian catches the plates. But one stubborn plate did not fell on his hand. Sebastian stared at it helplessly falling. Something fast caught it; even Sebastian couldn't process the fast creature in his mind. The plate fell on Raphael's gentle hand, smirking at Sebastian who was now straightening up. Raphael gathered his beautiful voice, "Do you need help Sebastian?". Sebastian frowned, "I can do it myself, thank you, after all, I am one hell of a butler", then flashed Raphael a smile. Mey-rin stared at the two handsome butlers in front of her. She started to bleed. Sebastian ignored her and went to the kitchen, but Raphael gave her his handkerchief, "Please, take care of yourself lady Mey-rin". Raphael smiled at her then left to finish what he was doing. Mey-rin wiped the blood from her nose with Raphael's hankie. Sebastian never treated her like this. This was the first time she was called a lady. She instantly fell in love with Raphael.

Nobles and some people invited by Elizabeth came to the party. She smiled and greeted her guests, dragging Ciel by the arm. She was having fun, but Ciel didn't, quite obvious enough. When he asked Elizabeth what was the party about, she said it was just for a little fun. Ciel was so angry that both butlers have to restrain him. In the end, Ciel forgave her.

Sebastian and Raphael served drinks and Hors d'œuvre to guests, still fighting through their eyes. Baldoroy, Finnian and Mey-rin wore formal wear for the party, for the sake of Elizabeth's ridiculous wishes. Undertaker and Grell is in the party too, having fun. Undertaker still wore his usual garments that freaked most of the guests around and Grell wore a really sexy red gown.

"Sebastian, why don't we go to somewhere private so we can talk and kiss each other?", Grell giggled as he grabs Sebastian by the arm. Sebastian shook him off then went to receive guests. Grell pouted, "I bought this dress just to impress Sebby! How could he ignore such a sexy fox?". He sighs and looks around him. He spots Raphael, smiling underneath the golden rays of sun. Grell jumps up and let the thick steam break out his head, "He smiled at me! That sexy butler! That beautiful demigod!". The sad reality for Grell was; Raphael wasn't smiling at him, he was smiling at Sebastian who also returned the smile. Both are still fighting in their eyes. Ciel saw this and made a little entertainment. Ciel motioned for the guests to quiet down. They did.

"I will have a little entertainment in this party today. This show will surely shock you in your seats! We will now witness the sparring of my two great butlers; Sebastian and Raphael!", Ciel smiled at his two butlers who paled and shocked to death.

This was not a part of the party, but both loved it. Both now holding real rapiers in hand, staring at each other's eyes. Sapphire eyes locked on crimson blood eyes. Smirks glued on their faces as they made a stance, as the attention was on them. Raphael's shoulder-long hair covered his one eye, which glowed secretly. Sebastian's eyes glowed too, in reply.

Grell giggled, "Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! They're fighting over me!". Mey-rin eyed him, pushing back her big, round glasses and stated, "That will never happen!". Both angrily stared at each other,"Humph!", then diverted their attention back to the two handsome butlers.

As a single leaf fell, both bodies collided with extreme force that made guests jump out of their seats, gasped at the sight. Their blades moved fast like lightning that the guests' eyes widened in astonishment. Both were still smirking as they defend and attack at each other. They didn't even break a single sweat. Raphael was better than Sebastian, even Sebastian admitted this. Raphael snatched Sebastian's rapier, letting it soar above. The impact made Sebastian fall into his butt. Aware that a rapier is going to fall in him, Sebastian spread his legs to avoid injury. The rapier was a finger away to Sebastian's dick. Raphael faced the guests, and then bowed. Ciel's eyes and jaw dropped at such scene while Elizabeth and the guests paled with their bodies in deformed mode.

Raphael smiled and whispered to Sebastian, "Don't worry, I really had no intention of circumcising you". Sebastian's blood boiled inside him, but instead, he smiled, "Sohis would be disappointed if you did". Raphael faced him, now smiling ferociously at him, "My sister is not included in this fight…this is between you and me". Sebastian's smile faded as he rose to brush off the dirt that was on his coat and pants. "Soon, I'll definitely kick your sorry ass!", Sebastian muttered under his breath as he watched Raphael's back.

"I can't believe that Sebastian lost! I mean! He's like the best!", Baldoroy softly muttered to his three companions. "Yeah, I thought Raphael is more like the Viscount…only a charmer but never the fighter! But what he just did really sent me to the bathroom!". Mey-rin giggled, "Raphael is not only sweet, talented, nice, handsome, sexy, hot…strong…", she gushed the unusually amount of blood, almost collapsing to the solid ground. Tanaka just made his usual hohoho to them as he listened. The three continued their chatting in the sleeping mansion.

"My lord? Has sleep haven't found its way to you yet?".

Ciel muttered, "Sebastian, how could you lose to him? That keeps me awake". Sebastian sighed, "Probably, he is a better fighter than I am". Ciel looked up to study him. He was troubled like hell. Ciel smiled, "I finally got what I wanted; saw you lose". Sebastian merely smiled, "The moon is at its peak, you should sleep now my lord". Sebastian tucked Ciel in, blew out the candles then retired to his quarters. He then saw his staff still talking despite the lateness in the night. "All four of you! Why are you still up?", Sebastian approached them with his knuckles cracking. All of them fled and went to their own rooms.

"Are you bothered?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled, "Why would I be, Raphael?". Raphael soon jumped down the branch he stood on so long ago. Raphael sweetly muttered, "Oh nothing, I thought Ciel's satisfaction of seeing you in your ass bothered you, I'm glad it didn't, shall we now rest?". Sebastian's smile faded as he muttered, "Let's, and please do sleep tight tonight". Raphael smiled, "Same to you". They went to their room silently.

"Sleep tight huh?", Raphael giggled under his breath.

* * *

Never thought that Sebastian would be beaten? Think again! LOL! Please, DO comment!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: HIS BUTLERS, TEMPORARY PARTNERS

The sun shone exquisitely bright today that Ciel and Soma drank lemonade than the usual tea. Agni was fanning them both to relieve their sweating. Raphael was beside Ciel, in case of emergency. A loud knock on the door startled them.

Sebastian looked, puts his jacket and gloves on, and went about to the door. Raphael already answered it, frozen as he seemed. Sebastian enjoyed Raphael's sudden shudder, then approached him, "Why so scared?". Raphael shows him the letter. Sebastian paled with him. "Hell is coming for us…", Raphael muttered softly. Sebastian agreed on this one, "We are doomed".

The letter announced Lady Sophia's arrival. Ciel frowned, "Who is this woman?". Raphael and Sebastian looked at each other, "Uh…a former master of the shinigami, my lord". Sebastian signaled to Raphael, "Should we dispose…er…not welcome her?". Ciel noticed the uneasiness of his two butlers then smirked, "Why do that? She is after all, a lady and a lady should be treated well, you taught me that, Sebastian". Sebastian frowned, _sometimes, manners could be a royal pain in the ass_, he thought. Both of them exchanged glares of discomfort in their master's wishes, but bowed and muttered, "Yes, my lord!".

Sebastian and Raphael were now standing on each side of the door, trying not to curse further. Until Sebastian heard Raphael whistled softly at him, "What do you want?". Raphael whispered, "If you still want to live a normal life, you should team up with me!". Sebastian's nerve twitched, "Are you mad? We're supposed to be enemies! Why team up with an asshole?". Raphael's brow twitched, _I'm going to let that pass demon!_, he hissed in his thoughts. "Because, we're dead meat if you decline now…do you want me to make you remember what she did to us?", Raphael whispered sharply. Sebastian shivered. Sebastian's thoughts rolled about for only a couple of seconds as he finally declared, "Fine, we will be partners for today". Sebastian and Raphael whispered thoughts of disposing the pest.

The ever black carriage stopped in front of the mansion. The Undertaker was driving the carriage, his face sweating like hell. It wasn't from the sun, it was fear. The carriage door opened, Grell and William came out of it. Gulping, Sebastian and Raphael had their eyes fixed on the carriage, sweating like pigs. She came out all right. Sophia was beautiful in her violet gown. Her long, curly black hair daintily danced with the wind, and her porcelain skin fits her violet eyes. She looked a little like Ciel's mother. She marched forward, and was followed by the three shinigami. She paused midway, "Oh my! Sonnei…oh, it's Sebastian now, you haven't changed a bit!" she hugged Sebastian, crushing every bone in his body. "Oh yes….ngh…I haven't…ngh!". She then diverted her eyes to Raphael, "My, my…and I miss you also, my sweet!". She then kissed Raphael in the cheek which made him shiver. He smiled wryly and steps back, "Master Ciel is waiting for you, my lady".

"Master Ciel? I can't believe someone like you could be a butler, you yourself said that no one orders you, and now, a 13 year old brat is holding your leash".

Raphael wanted to rip her to pieces. He kept his calm and smiled, "If you may, the young master is in the garden". She smiled as Sebastian took her hand. Raphael told him so. He was worried that he might rip the girl's arm off. He somehow couldn't forgive her for calling him 'unclean', and it seems like she have completely forgotten what Raphael did to one of her strongest servants. She glared at him, her eyes glowing. Maybe not, he thought.

FIRST PLAN:

Sebastian knew how she hated rats. He sets all of them free to the garden, where Ciel and Sophia were. It was only Ciel who jumped and summoned for Raphael to get rid of them. Raphael did, then got those pests killed in frustration, which he let it appear calmly on his face. He somehow sighed and hoped that the next plan would work.

"What a ratty plan this have become…", Raphael muttered.

SECOND PLAN:

Raphael knew she also hated crude languages. Raphael had all of them rolling in his mind, waiting to be heard. Raphael motioned for Sebastian. Sebastian did understand it and immediately covered Ciel's ears. "What is the meaning of this?", Ciel roared. Sebastian simply smiled at his master. Raphael gathered all his air and started on his story, "You know my lady, a girl in the farm I went to had *beeeeeeeeeep* to a *beeeeeeeeeep* and …", he continued to babble on, making it appear as if he was having a good time but really feel like eating a dozen of soap right now.

"I see, how interesting! That is quite intriguing!"

Both butlers paled. Sebastian and Raphael were shocked to see that the doom mistress was now as invincible as ever. This is the final plan, they thought.

THIRD PLAN:

They both know how she hated the 'unclean'. They were 'unclean' themselves, as they call it. They didn't acted much, they just show the signs that they were demons. They made contact with her, revealing the tattoos that proved they are fausts. And the fangs they flashed at her made her frown and move uneasily on her seat. They knew they would be victorious in the end.

She stood and called her three shinigami. She pointed the two butlers, "I want them purified!". Ciel didn't understand what have happened there. Sebastian turns to his young master, "If you please, go inside the mansion, master". Ciel looked at his two butlers, both of their eyes glowing to its fullest. He knew it would be dangerous. He then went to the mansion, but paused midway, as if understanding what was happening.

"Sebastian, Raphael, don't get yourselves killed".

Ciel turned with a smile. Both butlers returned the smile, "Yes, my lord!". Ciel ran to safety without turning back.

Sebastian jumped aloft; fists raining on William as he also defended himself. Raphael dealt with Undertaker, who was swinging his scythe back and fourth. But both butlers also dealt with Grell, who kept on thrusting attacks with his chainsaw. Now standing back to back, Sebastian and Raphael can only defend now, and couldn't attack back. Then a god-like strength shook the earth that made the two butlers stare at the source for a while. It was Agni.

"Prince Soma ordered me to help you"

Sebastian smiled, "Your help is most appreciated but…". Raphael cut him off, "Sebastian and I have to finish these ourselves". Agni's eyes widened, intrigued by their will power. Agni simply observed the fight, not wanting to ruin the determination they have.

Sebastian showed his true powers; his eyes glowing with delight as William cried out of pain. He looked at his arm. It was twisted severely. Raphael also showed one of his powers, giving terrible visions that would drive a man crazy. Grell cried out of horror. Sophia yelled at Undertaker, "Why are you standing there? Get your butt out there!". Undertaker shook his head, "I can't, Earl of Phantomhive is one of my comrades, and I don't want to damage the bond further". Sophia hissed, "Let's go you numbskulls! You all are useless!". They were gone, like a dust in the wind.

Sebastian erased Agni's memory of seeing their powers in combat. Raphael brushed the dust in his coat as he went towards Sebastian, "Well, that was fun". Sebastian returned the smile, "Like the good old days, and to remind you that our partnership ends here". Raphael's smile faded, "I am fully aware of that". Raphael watched the twilight. Sebastian watched his silhouette, remembering that very same day where they made vows; vows that are dear to the three of them; Sebastian, Raphael and Sohis. Raphael turned, "It's dinnertime, let us prepare supper". Sebastian smiled, "Of course".

For a moment, Sebastian's anger towards him froze, pitying him once more. _Raphael…_, Sebastian sighed.

I'm sorry….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: HIS BUTLERS, ON A MISSION

"You are in good hands, I am very capable of doing this", Raphael smirked as he begun.

"Ahhh…be gentle, Raphael!", Sebastian muttered under his breath as he sweats like hell. "I am, I'm doing a very smooth job on it", Raphael smiled as he focused more on what he was doing. Sebastian clenched the bed sheets tighter as he continued to sweat, "You're going to…ngh! Ahhhhh! Pay for this you bastard!". Raphael leaned closer, "It seems that you enjoy it too!". Sebastian shook helplessly in Raphael's strong arms. "You bastard! Do I look like I'm enjoying this?", Sebastian exhaled. Raphael simply smirked as he did it with extra force. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Shit you!", Sebastian cursed.

Mey-rin, Baldoroy, Finny, and Tanaka were listening on Sebastian's room. All four of them mortified of hearing the curses, gasps and shouts of Sebastian with Raphael there. "OMG! They are homos!", Mey-rin cried out of sadness. Baldoroy laughed softly, "That Raphael must've given him the best one ever!". Finny was too mortified to speak; even Tanaka couldn't drink the tea he carried.

Ciel marched down the flight of stairs, "What are you doing there? Do your jobs!". All four of them scrammed and Ciel paused to look at the oak door, smiled maliciously and went back to his office. Ciel enjoyed Sebastian's torture there.

Raphael finally stopped, and closed the corset, smiling at the panting Sebastian, "Good, now you have the silhouette of a woman". Sebastian was too weak to stand. He remained lying on the bed, sweat rolled down his cheeks. He muttered a soft 'damn you' to Raphael that smirked at him. Raphael took a pink gown out of the box, "It has the same design to what Ciel wore in the ball a long time ago, I hope it fits you well Sebastian". Sebastian groaned, "My, my, my…Ciel really likes to torture me, no?".

_Two hours ago…_

Ciel rang for the two butlers he trusted so much. Both came, Raphael and Sebastian on their usual smirks but still fighting through their eyes. Ciel smiled and tossed a couple of papers towards them. Both butlers leaned in. "The Queen gave me a mission, and I want both of you to finish this", Ciel smiled. Sebastian made a wry look at Ciel, "Why only us? Don't you plan to come along?". Ciel sighed then made a crooked smile at them, "Well Sebastian, I am tired of disguises and wearing damn corsets that I wanted to just sit back, relax and enjoy my tea". Sebastian read the letter and the fake invitation to a party where a crime is about to take place. "What? One of us must be a woman?", Sebastian shivered. Ciel nodded, "Indeed, and I want YOU, Sebastian Michaelis to be that Mrs. Heatherbarley". Sebastian shivered with anger, but kept his calm, "Why me? Raphael fits the disguise of a woman…". Ciel smiled, "I want you, I want to see you wearing a gown, Sebastian…and please, just do what I say". Sebastian was twitching in anger then sharply said, "Yes, my lord".

And that's the reason behind the unbearable torture…

Sebastian wore the pink gown, the white stockings, the pink accessories that are adorned with white pearls and some make-up on, finally wore the long, black curly wig. He looked gorgeous in it. Raphael also wore an expensive noble man's suit. He also looked dashing.

The carriage stopped in the Merlin Mansion, where all nobles were dressed beautifully, even the ugly ones. Raphael walked side by side with Sebastian, who tried not punch Raphael in the face. Sebastian walked gracefully, laughed like a real lady and curtsied to other guests. Raphael giggled secretly when he watched Sebastian did all this.

"The Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber, is here".

Both butlers turned with astonishment. Sebastian shivered to the bone. Raphael muttered, "Sebas…I mean, my dear, that man over there could be the 'it'". Sebastian nodded, "You could be right, but he might be just another suspect, in the last case, Ciel also mistook him as Jack the Ripper, we shouldn't keep our hopes up", he whispered. Both nodded. Raphael spotted that the Viscount waltz closer and closer to Sebastian. The Viscount bowed, kissed Sebastian's hand that made him shiver, and stated, "Shall we dance my beautiful flower?". Sebastian shivered in disgust and anger, but managed to say, "I can't, I am to dance with my husband, since it would upset him if I dance with another man".

"You know that I wouldn't mind my dear wife, I want you to enjoy the party", Raphael smiled gently.

Sebastian felt his blood boil up inside him, but kept his cool and muttered with a tinge of hatred in his voice, "How UNDERSTANDING you are my husband, I guess it is okay to dance with you". With the Viscount's excited hand, he swung Sebastian and went to the dance floor.

_You're gonna pay for this greatly, you bastard!_, Sebastian muttered to Raphael using his eyes.

Raphael simply replied it with a crooked smile. He went about to investigate a little. The said crime is illegal auctioning of slaves. He had a million clues in his mind. He had visions. He also danced with beautiful women since he couldn't avoid a pack of them, hungrily looking at him. The dance ended. Both butlers met up, nodded at each other.

"The party is a cover up", muttered Raphael.

"The nobles are probably doing the auction now", Sebastian replied. Both of them went about to look for where the auction will happen. Sebastian grunted as he lifted his skirt that must've weigh like a thousand pounds. Raphael snickered lowly but Sebastian still heard it.

Raphael made soft taps on the wall until they found the loose wall and pushed it. The nobles were wearing white masks, staring at the two butlers. Sebastian and Raphael saw little children, asleep perhaps, or worse, dead. Sebastian smiled, "All of you in here are under arrest of illegal auctioning of children under the law of our Queen Victoria". The nobles merely looked at him, then rolls of laughter came in. "Who is this woman?". Sebastian growled, prepared to sink his white fangs on their brains to carve his name out, but Raphael stopped him. Raphael bowed, "This woman beside me is my wife, and what I really hate the most is having her embarrassed by these low-life scums". The nobles roared with anger as Sebastian and Raphael prepared to defend themselves.

Nobles were flying everywhere. Raphael and Sebastian just tossed them like a pack of rag dolls. They were done bashing the nobles and left to let the Scotland Yard to do the rest. Both escaped through the window on a full moon night. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, thus arriving in the mansion. Both butlers retired to their room.

Sebastian takes off the exquisite gown tossing it on the bed. He put his pants on, fastening it when he heard Raphael came in. It unnerved Sebastian to see Raphael's crooked smile. "I have finished informing our young master about the case, so there is no need for you to go to his quarters", Raphael smiled as he sat on a chair, resting his face on his knuckles. Sebastian ignored him and continued to dress himself. Raphael was surprised. "What? No remarks of vengeance this time?", Raphael exaggeratedly said. Sebastian turned, "Well, the day has ended, and I wish to leave all the cursing to tomorrow, goodnight, Raphael".

"Goodnight, Sebastian", Raphael smiled as he mentally put the lights off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: HIS BUTLER, ANNOYED

Ciel stared at Sebastian's delicious slice of cake. He poked it, but didn't taste it. Sebastian twitched a nerve. He really hated it when Ciel plays with food, especially the food he cooked. Ciel looked up to Sebastian, "I know how 'heaven-sent' your cakes are, but no offense Sebastian…the tastes are really getting dull to me, I want something that would surprise my taste buds". Sebastian was furious, but kept his calm. "This time, I want Agni to cook for my desserts", Ciel pushed the cake gently. Sebastian took the cake and said, "Yes, my lord".

Sebastian and Agni came back with another set of sweets. Ciel looked closely, "What are these?".

Agni smiled and came forward to introduce their local desserts, "This is Gulab jamun, and this is Jalebi, and this is Patisa and this is Gajar Halwa…enjoy". Ciel didn't understand a damn thing that Agni said. Ciel tasted one. He couldn't understand the taste. Their desserts are completely complicated. Ciel smiled and said, "Wow, uh…thank you Agni". Sebastian snickered softly as he watched Ciel tasted each sweet. His color changes at a time. _That is what we call karma…_, Sebastian laughed in his thoughts.

He managed to polish the plate. Agni smiled, "I knew young master Ciel liked our local desserts!", then left the room. Ciel slouched in his chair, feeling his stomach working awkwardly with the new food. Ciel feel so sick that he couldn't move from his chair the whole day. It was delicious, but for Ciel, well, that was like riding a roller coaster ride for the first time. Sebastian, on the other hand, knew why Ciel's stomach reacted that way. Indian food uses rare ingredients. Maybe Ciel was allergic in one of the ingredients Agni used.

_The next day…_

Sebastian brought only tea. Ciel sipped, thinking of someone who can cook. Of course, who could be better than Sebastian? Raphael, he thought. Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian, I want you to call Raphael". Sebastian frowned, _Him again? Give me a break!_ "Yes, my lord". Sebastian withdrew.

He descended on the flight of stairs that looked new to him. Someone polished it beautifully, _Raphael_, he thought. Sebastian saw Raphael polishing silver wares while listening to the three staffs talk with nonsense. It was obvious that the three staffs enjoyed and liked Raphael's presence than Sebastian's. Sebastian didn't care. As long as Ciel still needs him, everything's fine, but DO Ciel need him still? Sebastian shook his thoughts.

"You can join us, if you want to…", Raphael glared at him in the corner of his eye, long lashes covered his irises.

Sebastian frowned. He then entered the kitchen and simply said, "Young master wants you to make him a dessert". Raphael smiled, "I will do it now". The three staffs raised their hands and shouted, "Can we help? Please?". Raphael smiled, "Sure, but don't you have jobs to do?". The three scrambled and went to do their jobs. "Idiots", Sebastian muttered.

Raphael started to break the eggs. He was quick but still careful. He greased the pan, sifted the sugar and rinsed the fruits. He also melted the chocolate bar atop the boiling water. He was precise and focused. Then he waited calmly for the pastry to be baked, still smiling. Sebastian stood on the doorway, leaning on the wall.

Both now came to Ciel's office, with the pastry Raphael made and with another kind of tea. Raphael served it with a smile, "These are French pastries, naming; Financier, Gougère, and Canelé, enjoy these pastries with cream tea". Ciel scanned the sweets. They all looked delicious and beautifully made. Ciel took one and stuffed it in his mouth. It tastes like heaven. Ciel also drank the foreign tea presented to him. It was also delicious as he felt the soft cream melt in his mouth. Ciel enjoyed his little snack, but both butlers were too busy fighting to notice.

"You're quite talented like Sebastian", Ciel smiled as he wiped the bits of pastry in his mouth.

Raphael smiled, as if he's trying to say, I'm better than Sebastian. Sebastian merely walked about and took the empty dish and cup without saying anything. Sebastian's silence was a sign of pure irritation. _Finally,_ Raphael laughed. It was rare for anyone (except Grell of course) could piss the hell of him. Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"What is his problem?", Ciel frowned at the slammed door.

Sebastian quietly trimmed the white roses with a frown on his face. He didn't blinked for a second, seriously eyeing the rose bush. Finny watched Sebastian with a huge question mark on his face. Sebastian, who was once careful with the rose bush, was now trimming the thing to death. Sensing a spectator, he stared at Finny with a dark face and sparkling-in fury- eyes, "Get back to work!". Finny shivered and scrambled to do the said task. Sebastian set his gardening scissors down, rubbed his temples hard. Raphael is a royal pain in the ass, like everyone living in this damned mansion, Sebastian thought. He sighed heavily as he continued to trim the rose bush.

"Sebastian's having a mental breakdown, though he's already a retard…", Bard whispered to Raphael who was smiling at the thought. He set the wares down and looked at Bard, "Well, that's not my problem to bear, and not yours also, are you done with preparing the ingredients?". Raphael said it with a very soft voice, but it felt strong over ears that Bard decided to finish what he was told to do. Bard stared at Raphael's back, _sometimes, I wonder if he's an angel or a demon…_, he thought. Raphael heard this mentally and replied in his thoughts, _I am much of a demon than Sebastian will ever be_, and then smiled his famous crooked smile.

Dinner was served on time as always. Sebastian served him silently while Raphael stood beside Ciel, wearing that smirk again. Sebastian let his bangs fall, then stared at Raphael with his eyes glowing. Raphael returned that glare. Sebastian was just a mere amusement to him than a threat. Raphael did nothing than to annoy Sebastian that night.

Sebastian wore the same frown he wore since this morning. _That Raphael has to go!_, Sebastian cursed his roommate as he went to his quarters. He was standing in front of the door now, thinking what he will do to Raphael as soon as he opens it. He smirked on the thought of cutting him to pieces with Grell's chainsaw. Sebastian sighed and decided on one thing, kicking Raphael's ass and win back Ciel. Sebastian froze, dumbfounded and still holding the cold knob.

_Why is Ciel that important to him?_

He only served Ciel for the sake of having his 'precious' soul in exchange. Now that the seal is gone and Ciel's soul was entirely Raphael's now, there should be no reason to stay. He choked. He was confused why he's still here, and of why he's so damn jealous of Raphael. He simply doesn't know why. All he knew that Ciel is dear to him. Is this love? He thought.

On the other side of the door, Raphael smiled gently as he sat still like a doll. Raphael waited for Sebastian to open the door and yell, "I love Ciel and I want him back", but he knew that it would take long for Sebastian to notice what Ciel's value is. Raphael's job is to wait.

Raphael clicked his pocket watch open, and then held his head high to see the full moon. He sighed.

"Time's ticking Sebastian…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for posting the chapter late, there was a problem in my connection...thanks! and don't forget to review!

-KatAztropheE

* * *

CHAPTER 7: HIS BUTLER AND THE CAT

"A day off? That is quite unnecessary my lord…"

Ciel smirked at Raphael who is curious of his offer, "Well, I offer quite rarely, so it's best to grab the opportunity". Raphael raised a brow, "So if it's what you truly wish, then I have no choice than to obey". He bowed shortly then made his way out of Ciel's office. "Wait…", Ciel called.

"Yes?"

Sebastian was in the garden, preparing the tea and cake for Ciel when he saw Raphael on a coat, on his way out. Sebastian halted him, "Where are you going?". Raphael smiled dearly to his fellow butler, "I have my day off". _That mutt…_Sebastian thought.

"Oh? You don't believe me? Ask young master yourself", Raphael shrugged.

"That won't be necessary, besides, I am willing to do these chores by myself, enjoy your day off", Sebastian didn't even looked at Raphael in the eye when he said these. Raphael tipped his hat and left. Sebastian simply cracked his knuckles and continued what he left undone.

"Finally, some peace I can call my own", he smiled.

Sebastian, now standing beside his young Earl, found the peace he longed so much very dull. He made a long sigh, _Face it, you miss him!_-his angel side said. Sebastian frowned, how could a demon have an angel side inside him? He simply rubbed his temples hard. "Hey! Sebastian! Are you listening?", Ciel frowned at his butler. "Pardon?".

"I want you to set the dinner in the garden, because I am expecting Lizzy to come tonight, do I make myself clear?", Ciel stated it annoyingly.

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian bowed and left to fix the food and everything needed. Thinking too deep was impossible to him, but now? What is wrong with him? _Raphael poisoned me greatly_.

Sebastian was quicker than he used to be, not letting a single thing bother him. He couldn't forgive himself for not being alert in front of his master. Mey-rin, Bald, Finny and Tanaka watched him in amazement. His extraordinary speed is something you'll never get used to. Finally, Sebastian paused to look at his assistants with a very strict look of his face.

"Get to work! And Tanaka, you're fine as you are".

The three scrambled to their workplaces as Sebastian stayed in the kitchen. If you really want to know what Bald's new job, well, he's the new 'chew toy' for Pluto to keep him off the garden. Sebastian gave that job to him to keep Bald in destroying everything in the kitchen. Sebastian resumed cooking.

"Meooooowwwww"

Sebastian looks at the window, a cute black cat purring on the window pane. Sebastian's heart melted, _Look how beautiful you are!_. Sebastian smiled as he took the cat and slid his gracious hand on the cat's belly. The cat gave an odd meow.

_What Ciel really meant… _

"Oh? You want me to spy on Sebastian? I thought you were to give me a day off?"

Raphael raised a brow as he stood in front of Ciel. Ciel smiled as he rested his face on his palm, eyeing the handsome butler, "Well, I think that is still a day off, only more interesting". Raphael sighed, "Would that be all? I'll be doing this 'day off' now". Ciel smiled crookedly as he moved the white knight in front of the black knight, "I'm counting on you, don't fail me now".

"Yes…my lord", Raphael bowed shortly and went about.

He shifted into a black cat. Ordinary and hidden enough for Sebastian not to notice the fake from real. There was one thing that Raphael did not know about Sebastian…

He did not know that Sebastian is deeply infatuated with black cats.

_Damn! This is not what I have planned; _Raphael clenched his teeth as Sebastian continued to brush his bare hand on Raphael's feline back. Every stroke Sebastian made sent shivers to Raphael's spine. He wondered if he would even dare to look Sebastian in the eye again or if he would hit Sebastian in the face everytime he would see him. Damn.

"What is it? You have been shivering, are you sick kitty cat?".

_KITTY CAT! You're gonna pay!_ Raphael roared, but all could Sebastian hear is the annoying meows he made. Sebastian was bewildered by the odd movements by the cat he was holding. All the cats he have laid hands on purred contently but this one turned out like Sebastian was murdering it. Raphael should do something. Play dead.

_This is the dumbest idea I've ever made in my whole immortal life…_

Raphael held his breath and played dead. Sebastian leaned in to study. _Damn it Sebastian! I'm dead! Can't you see?_, Raphael sweats like crazy. Of all the things he have done to be called remarkable faded in his vision, all because of that 13 year old brat's stupid wishes. That damn contract that he made, he cursed it in his thoughts.

"Kitty? Oh my gosh! Why did you die? Oh why?"

_Shut it or I'll scratch you, you bastard! Let me go!_ Raphael yelled but didn't move or breathe. He just played dead in Sebastian's loving arms. All of a sudden, Sebastian hugged him that made Raphael pass out, for real. The black cat paled into white.

"What an odd cat you were…I could've kept you if you were still alive".

Sebastian then buried Raphael in the backyard and let all his sighs out smoothly. He then returned to work with his usual strict face.

"Oh my! Sebastian, these dishes are quite exquisite! You're the greatest!", Elizabeth gasped.

Sebastian bowed, "I am not worthy of your praises my lady, but I thank you for it". Ciel drank the sweet wine in front of him that seemed like glowing, "Is this the Charlotte, 1855, Sebastian?". Sebastian smirked, "Yes, the sweetest and the oldest in the wine room, is it not?". Ciel nodded.

"Master, I have returned", Raphael smiled wryly as he stepped in the courtyard.

"Oh, how are you Raphael? That was quite a fight I've seen the last time, you left me awed", Elizabeth giggled. Raphael smiled dearly at the madam, "I do not deserve such flattery to you my lady, but I am honored of having you to watch me spar with Sebastian". Elizabeth then turned her gaze to Ciel, she was amused of Ciel's butlers. Both butlers are impressive in a special way. She wondered if Ciel would still have them as their butlers when they got married. _That would be interesting_, she thought.

After all the chores, Raphael, as promised, informed Ciel of his discovery about his rival. Ciel was thrilled to find out what Sebastian's been keeping to himself. Raphael let out a heavy sigh, "Well, the only secret I've managed to find out is that Sebastian is a certified cat-a-holic, that he also molest cats in a way he brushes-Raphael gulped and shivered-his hand on their backs". Ciel smiled, "That would be fine, and you may go".

"Yes, my lord", Raphael bowed with a tinge of hatred in his voice.

_I would've killed that brat if he just knew who the hell he was messing with!_

Raphael went straight to their room, opened it slowly and found Sebastian lying on his bed. Raphael eyed him, but then diverted his gaze on the candle instead. "How was your day off?", Sebastian stated it in an annoying tone. Raphael just felt his nerve twitched and smiled wryly…

"It was the WORST day of my immortal life".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: HIS BUTLER, CIEL

"Sebastian! Where is my tea?". "Raphael! My shoes! They're untied!". "Sebastian! Clean my desk!". ".". Ciel ordered like crazy that even the two demon butlers ran up and down the stairs like they're in a marathon. Sebastian and Raphael finally had enough. Marching back, both butlers wore a dark face that would send shivers to the spine of the watcher. They swung the door open, banging it to the wall.

"Ciel, I think we need to talk", Sebastian smiled while his brow twitched.

"I don't think so, I have a lot of things to do and-"

"LISTEN to us young master, we want you to know something really important", Raphael smiled but one of his nerve twitched. Ciel knew that his butlers are dead serious of his attention, so he set his papers down and listened, "Well, let us hear it". Ciel tried his hardest not to shake or quiver. He did well.

"Do you think that being a butler is all that nice?", Sebastian smirked. Raphael stood beside him, smirking. _I thought they don't get along well? Maybe I'm wrong…_, Ciel thought.

"I think that being a butler is quite easy, compared to what I'm doing now!", Ciel shrugged.

"Well…be one then, if that's the case", Raphael smiled dearly. _Payback time!_, both butlers thought. "No, I say this is useless!", Ciel frowned, turning away, but Sebastian's strong hands kept it in place, leaning his face forward, his lips an inch away from Ciel's, he whispered, "Oh? Are you too scared of the challenge master?".

_Scared? How dare him! I'm still alive up to now, so a little challenge like this would break me? Never!_, Ciel thought. "Fine, I'll do it!", Ciel yelled as he shoved Sebastian back. Both butlers grinned maliciously.

"WOW young master! The uniform fits you!", Mey-rin giggled. Ciel turned, "Shut up! And call me Ciel for today only!". All three servants smiled, jumped as if they've won the lottery. Ciel just rubbed his temples. A loud ring made Ciel jump backwards. He looked up to see where the sound came from. It was in the Study Room. Ciel frowned as he went about to accept his first order from his masters.

"*Sigh*, what?", Ciel raised his voice.

"That is rather rude, is it not Raphael?", Sebastian said it with a very annoying tone. Raphael smirked, "Yes, and rudeness should not be shown in front of his masters, now that he is just a mere butler". Ciel's blood boiled up but tried his hardest to stay cool, "What is it my lords?".

"Tea would be nice, go and fetch us some".

Ciel frowned and saw Raphael eyeing him as if to say that he should mimic what they do when they are butlers. Ciel sighed.

"Yes, my lords!", Ciel bowed and left.

A few moments later, Ciel arrives with the cart containing a kettle, teacups and some sweets. Ciel tried to mimic Sebastian's way of pouring the tea. Ciel forgot that he was just a mere amatur and some of the tea fell on the tray rather on the cup. Ciel stopped and cleaned the puddle. Poured again. Drop. Clean.

"That's enough, you're wasting tea Ciel!", Sebastian slapped his own half face hard. Raphael just shook his head. Ciel shook unconsciously, he didn't know if it was out of fear or anger. Ciel wanted to yell at him. He suddenly remembered that he was the butler for today, not the master.

"I'm sorry my lord", Ciel muttered with a tinge of hatred in his voice. How he wished he could slap Sebastian. He bowed and left. Sebastian felt guilty of scolding Ciel. He merely sighed and slapped his forehead. Raphael observed Ciel and Sebastian like his own test subjects, with his usual smirk pasted on his face. _Things are getting a bit interesting…_

Moments later, Sebastian came up with a better torture, cleaning the whole mansion. Raphael simply nodded, saying he's permitting this. Both butlers smirked as Sebastian rang for Ciel again. Ciel looked up and sighed. He ran towards the study room that he now despised. He wished that Sebastian would eat his soul already.

"Yes my lords?", Ciel panted as he muttered this.

"Clean the whole mansion", Sebastian said coolly as if the task was easy. Ciel's jaw fell on the floor, _what? Is he serious? The WHOLE mansion? That would take me a whole week!_, Ciel thought. "Please finish this within -looking at his pocket watch- three hours, I think that is enough", Raphael smiled sweetly at the paled child. Sebastian and Raphael were dead serious about cleaning the whole mansion. Ciel knew there was no backing out now. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, my lords!", Ciel muttered it a bit loud as he decided to do this horrible task.

Ciel started off with the library. Sebastian always arranged the books by genre and by alphabetical order. It seemed easy when he tells it he's done, but now, Ciel knew how a pain it is to organize it. There are about a million books in their library. Ciel started dusting the desks and arranging the chairs. He replaced the withered roses with new ones that are specifically raised by Sebastian. Ciel really felt like throwing stuff right now, but tried to bear in his mind that he is a butler today and he could have his sweet revenge after this day.

He managed to clean it and organize it, but his whole body ached. He swung open his pocket watch; he wasted two hours on it. He sighed as he went to the parlor to clean it next. The parlor was not that big like the library but it's cramped with antique collections from all over the world, from Rome to Philippines. Every nook and cranny of the world's treasures seemed to be there. Ciel couldn't believe how Raphael manages to dust and arrange them by country within 30 seconds. This would really take him two days or so. He actually forgot that they are demons and he's a human. He sighed as he begun his task. He managed to do it too, with a lot of difficulty. He swung his pocket watch open; he did it within 3 hours. He gave up.

"SEBASTIAN! RAPHAEL! BE HAPPY 'CAUSE I GIVE UP!", Ciel yelled in the parlor which is 30 meters away from the study room.

As he finished yelling, both butlers were there, smirking. Sebastian came forward to Ciel, "I'm proud of you young master". Ciel frowned, "Why…are you proud of me?". Both butlers looked at each other with smirks, half way to laughing. "You manage not to break a single collection my lord, you're quite better than Mey-rin", Raphael snickered.

"Of course I'm better, those three are nothing but a walking pack of idiots", Ciel frowned at the two.

Both butlers smiled as they looked at their panting master, "So, that ends our little challenge master," Sebastian smiled. Raphael just leaned in the wall, smiling at the master and butler scene.

"Are you hungry master? Would you like something to eat?", Sebastian asked.

"Right now, all I want is to have my bath and sleep", Ciel yawned. Sebastian smiled, as he carried the small body in his arms. Raphael just stood there, swallowing the content of the love he felt between the two bodies.

_Sebastian, don't ever leave Ciel alone…_


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY...THERE WAS SOME SORT OF PROBLEM IN THE SITE...HOW COME THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME? T^T....ANYWAYS...THIS IS THE 9TH CHAPTER, REVIEWSZH!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: HIS BUTLER AND CIEL'S DIARY

It's ten o' clock in the evening when Ciel is finally asleep. Sebastian smiled at the gentle creature, blowing the candles in the candelabra. He then went about to fix everything in the study room, since Raphael volunteered himself to clean the other areas in the mansion. _It was kind of him_, Sebastian thought.

He shuffled through the piles of paper he neglected because of the challenge they have given to their master. He smiled, thinking what Ciel would be like if he was any other child. He would've lost interest in him long ago. He simply shook his head. As he cleared the table, a small black book fell from the desk. _Odd, this is the first time I've seen this_, Sebastian thought. He picked it up to see it clearly. Ciel's name was printed in the hardbound cover. He opened it. He then knew that it was Ciel's diary, he skips the usual events and went ahead to the interesting parts that made Ciel special. He stopped and muttered…

**MONDAY, 8:00 IN THE MORNING:**

It is a very cold morning. I knew this day very well, this day I longed for months. It's my twelfth birthday, and mother will let me sleep beside her and father will give me a huge present! A thousand times bigger than me! I wonder what it would be. I have to go; mother and I will go out today. She might give me a present.

Hey! It's me again!

No, I have mistaken. We went to Auntie instead, and she gave me a teddy bear with red roses on it. She really loves red, maybe she looks pretty on it than any woman on red could be, and that's why we call her Madame Red. Oh, mother is calling me again, I really have to go.

She just gave me knowledge that she will leave early and leave me here for my party arrangements. I'm excited. There would be clowns and magic! Father will find the finest entertainers there is in this world. I hope you could see it too. Oh, Sebastian stepped on your page, forgive my pet cat! Oh, Auntie calls me for the afternoon tea; I really have to go…

Oh! We are going to my party! Well, I guess it ends here!

-Ciel

"How rude, he gave me the name of a feline pet he used to have", Sebastian frowned.

**TUESDAY, MORNING…**

I don't know what happened last night. As soon as we have arrived there, everything was engulfed with fire. I ran to the fire and Auntie tried to chase me, but she was wearing a gown, instead she tripped on a puddle helplessly watching me go. I heard her horseman chase after me, but I think he lost sight of me. I hoped that mommy and daddy is alright, but I found them on the parlor, smiling as if nothing was wrong. I walked towards them but daddy stopped me and said

"Save yourself, my beloved son, Ciel".

I cried a lot and a few moments later, everything was dark. The moment I woke up, I was in a dungeon, where I am now. Good thing that you're still with me diary, you're all that I have left now. The only one I could share my secrets with. I could hear children screaming here. I'm scared, but daddy told me to be strong. So, I will be strong. I won't let myself cry again.

I hear footsteps, this is goodbye for now…

-Ciel

**WEDNESDAY, MORNING**

The last time I've left you, was the time of my great pain. I feel as if emptiness and hatred was carved into my new wound in the side of my body. It is a brand of those masked people, the people whom caused me great pain and called me "unclean". Why? What do they mean?

All of a sudden, there was this place filled with feathers and I was floating in thin air. I was naked and battered to death. I thought it was hell, but a demonic voice called, "Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven".

I did not know how I said it but as if my mouth had a brain of its own, "Would someone who believed in God summon you?".

The voice sounded amused of me as he uttered, "I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"

"ENOUGH! AND FORM THE CONTRACT ALREADY!", I heard myself say, as if I have been possessed by another demon. The demon snickered softly as he revealed himself to me. Black hair locked on crimson red eyes that glowed with such content.

"I am Sonneillon, the demon of hate, now, I am to be called whatever you like", the demon smiled at me. He looked so much like my father that I could've named him Earl, but my father is not a demon. So, I called him Sebastian Michaelis, the name of both my cat and the famous exorcist of all impurities.

"So, if that is what you wish, then, that shall be name for now on".

He said that he will be my butler until my death comes for me. Now, I know that I am not alone anymore, and someone shall protect me always.

-Ciel

Sebastian noticed that there was a droplet of blood in the page. He gently placed his finger atop it and smiled. _Ciel is really strong, is he not?_, Sebastian thought.

**9 MONTHS LATER, FRIDAY, EVENING**

My only living relative died. My beloved Madame Red, though she despised me and loved me at the same time. I really wanted to cry but seeing Sebastian there forced me not to. I didn't bother to show any emotions, being numb is safer.

But that is not the only thing that is needed to mention…

Sebastian, the demon butler I order around…there's something special about him. I don't know what makes him special…there is something…I don't know how to put it but I will soon find out. And between the two of us, I sometimes dream of a demon, not Sebastian, he has longer hair than Sebastian's and his blue eyes glowed as he smiles at me, in a field of black roses and feathers…I've been dreaming about this demon for quite long…I wasn't scared of him…instead, I long to know him. Well, that said, I still want to say to you that Sebastian became very dear to me, but I won't tell him that.

-Ciel

Sebastian closed the diary, set it back on the drawer and sighed. He knew who Ciel was dreaming of; the famous demon that he used to fear, and the demon he trust so much. Sebastian closed his eyes, and made a smirk.

"So, he knew it from the very beginning".


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking it so long, but then again, it's here! hope you like it...(THIS PART IS A BIT YAOI! CAREFUL!)

-KATZ

* * *

CHAPTER 10: HIS BUTLER, AND UNDERTAKER'S SECRET

*NGHHHH…NOO…AHHHH!*

The Undertaker shuffles in his bed, sweating and drooling. He somehow tore the bed sheet, and his laugh turned to panting. He was having a good dream, as his smile stretched from his left cheek to the right. It was something that would scare the hell out of everyone inside. He falls down, his face crashing to the wooden floor. He woke up, sort of sad out of disappointment.

"A dream…", he breathed.

The sound of an uninvited cart made Raphael wake up as he grabbed his pocket watch to see what time it is. 4 in the morning, _who is insane enough to visit in this hour?_, Raphael roared in his thoughts as he rolled out of bed and wore his uniform. He silently glided down the stairs and softly, he opened the over-sized oak door. He went about to see who it was.

"Pssst! Over here!", an irritating voice echoed. Raphael then turned.

"Undertaker…", he sighed.

_Gosh, is this man still called sane?_

Raphael strides over to where the Undertaker was sitting. With his usual drooling face, the Undertaker launches towards him like Grell is with Sebastian. Good thing Raphael was quicker and was able to punch the jerk in the face before he was an inch close. Undertaker stood shaking as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I definitely needed that", Undertaker chuckled.

Frowning, Raphael merely slapped his forehead and asked directly, "What do you want? Honestly, do you even know what time it is? Do you even have a clock?". Undertaker smiled and exposed his hands that was covered with his extremely long sleeves, "I guess I don't, listen, I have something to tell you". Raphael snapped his eyes open, and dully stated, "What?". Undertaker hesitated for a moment, but he knew if he messes with Raphael in such an untimely hour, he'll make an overstuffed chicken out of him. He gathered his thoughts and blurted…

"Do you like waffles?"

Raphael's face dimmed, and he cracked his knuckles as he said gently but would scare everyone like hell, "Yes, if it's made out of your idiotic brain! Did you wake me up for such bullshit? I really hate being messed with". Grinning wickedly, Raphael hit Undertaker in the face that made him fly back to his shop. Raphael sighed as he returned to his room.

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up", Sebastian whispered to Ciel's cold ear.

"Nghh…5 more minutes…", Ciel grumbled as he turned away from the window that exposed the bright sunlight. Sebastian sighed,_ Every single morning starts with this_. Then, Sebastian pulled the sheets that Ciel used to cover his face. Ciel moaned as he muttered angrily, "What is wrong with you?".

"Time to wake up master, and no 5 minute extensions", Sebastian smiled.

Ciel finally rose, grunting as he sat up. Sebastian's grin widened, "Today's breakfast is hearty than the usual, specifically composed of: black tea with fresh milk to your preference, scrambled eggs, sausages, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, and half a tomato, if you may let us go". Ciel nodded as Sebastian dressed him.

Ciel ate silently as Sebastian scanned his schedule for today. Ciel paid little attention to Sebastian, and turned his head in every direction, "Sebastian, where is Raphael?". Sebastian paused, "I don't know, do you want me to look for him?". Ciel nodded. Sebastian's jealousy rose as he muttered, "Yes, my lord".

Sebastian cursed silently as he looked for Raphael. He checked each room, from the parlor to the others, and found him in the garden, trimming the bushes. He turned when he sensed Sebastian, and then wore the annoying smirk again to double Sebastian's frustration, "What is it? Young master is looking for me?".

"Why ask if you already know what I mean, so there, go", Sebastian frowned. Sebastian knew that doing this was childish, but then again, he didn't care.

Raphael settled the garden scissors down, brushed his coat and left. Sebastian sighed and followed him, but kept his distance. Raphael was merely amused of Sebastian's temper, while the three idiots would've run for their lives if the still want to live. Sebastian casually walked, and ignoring the three morons that were spying on both.

Bald, Mey-rin, and Finny shuffled. "So, do you think that Sebastian will kill Raphael?", Bald muttered. "Huh? Sebastian wouldn't do that, probably Raphael will so he could be the only butler left…well, at least he's a bit gentler than Sebastian", Finny answered. Mey-rin shook her head, "My Raphael is a good man! And Sebastian is a gentleman! They won't nuke at each other!". Both males shook their head, _Another fangirl!_

As both butlers arrived in the dining room, Ciel entertained a man and an unknown creature they both know, the Undertaker and Grell. Raphael merely sighed. Undertaker smiled and Grell blew a kiss at both butlers that made them shiver in disgust. Ciel looked over his butlers who stood not that close to them. Ciel motioned for both butlers to come close, they did. Grell launched towards Sebastian that immediately jumped on his head, making him kiss the dirt. Raphael merely snickered silently behind them.

Ciel looked at Raphael with teasing eyes. He knew something scary. "Oh well, I have a lot of things to do, I must go", Ciel muttered. "Oh and please do everything what our guests say", Ciel smiled as he left. Both butlers frowned at their master.

"Sebas-chan! I am excited! Let's have a picnic! A double date!", Grell giggled. Both butlers shivered. "Good, that is a good idea!", Undertaker nodded. Sebastian and Raphael wanted to kill each other right now just to escape their master's wishes. But they were absolute orders, they couldn't disobey. Sebastian then nodded, "If that is what you both wish, then I shall prepare the food for it". Raphael bowed to, "And as for me, I will get the carriage ready…". Both guests waited for them.

_What did Grell mean by double date?_, Raphael thought.

_Later, in a peaceful countryside…._

"Sebas-chaaaaaaan! This is such a peaceful place!", Grell giggled as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's. Sebastian couldn't do anything but shiver. Raphael unloaded the carriage while Undertaker spread the blanket for them to eat on. Sebastian prepared the cakes and other sweets on it, as expected, everything was beautifully made. They ate peacefully.

"Sebas-chaaaan! Let's take a walk!", Grell pulled him up. Sebastian sighed as he tried to bear in mind that this was an order, not something he wanted. He kept this on alarm mode every time he wanted to kill Grell. Both left Raphael and Undertaker alone.

"Raphael, I want to say something to you", Undertaker smiled shyly. Raphael sipped his tea and blankly looked up to see Undertaker, "What?". _Sheez, I hope this would be sensuous enough to hear it_, Raphael frowned as he thought this.

"I…I love you!", Undertaker blushed.

Raphael dropped his tea, paled and cracked, almost turning into a pile of ashes. He was mortified to all his shocks. His eyes widened, in both horror and disgust. "What did you say?".

"I love you and I want to have your babies!", Undertaker jumped with joy. _No freaking way, Undertaker is a gay!_, Raphael thought.

The day ended and both deathgods bid farewell to their loves. Both butlers were mortified by that picnic. _Ciel is toast!_ Both butlers roared in their thoughts. Sebastian by the way, was raped with kisses from Grell, while Raphael was overdosed with Undertaker's confessions.

Both butlers retired to their rooms to wash these memories away, permanently. Sleeping it would be their escape.

_This will haunt me for the rest of my life!_, both butlers thought, disgusted.


	11. Chapter 11

Guys, If I were you, I choose to have a normal butler that I could mess with!

-KATZ

* * *

CHAPTER 11: His butlers, Ciel, and the PUNISHMENT

_Butlers are loyal servants who follow their master's orders while demons are mainly made of nightmares that you hope not to see again…WE ARE BOTH..._

_ -Raphael and Sebastian_

_On Sebastian and Raphael's room…_

Sebastian was half naked as he hangs his clean uniform for tomorrow, while Raphael was sitting on the bed, staring at Sebastian. Sebastian merely frowned at the man.

"Don't just stare at me, if you want to say something, say it!".

Raphael snickered at Sebastian's temper. He knew that Sebastian knew what he was thinking. He smiled mischievously, and Sebastian turned to face the man. "Well?", Sebastian frowned.

"Is that a hickey?", he snickered.

Sebastian clutched his neck, stained with that damned death god's hickey. He frowned as he smiled saying, "My, I wonder where Undertaker placed his hickey on?", then stared at Raphael's zipper. Raphael's nerve twitched, "I'll kill him before he could even kiss a single strand on my hair".

Both butlers were annoyed at each other then both let out a sigh.

Sebastian stated annoyingly, "You know, we shouldn't fight, we are angry at the wrong people…there's our master that…"

Sebastian then snapped his eyes open, and Raphael sensed why, "I think that is such a good idea".

"Well, I think that Ciel have forgotten that a demon should be feared, and not to be made fun of, let's lecture him…shall we?", Sebastian and Raphael's eyes glowed.

"Good morning, young master".

Ciel woke up and was surprised to see that he was not in his room, but in a dungeon. He was chained in a chair, and a dimly-lit candle served as light in the entire room. He was still wearing his night wear, so he chilled in the room. "Sebastian! Raphael! Where are you?", he screamed, half scared.

A demonic laugh answered his plea. He shivered and found Sebastian with his eyes glowing, his mark as a demon. Ciel's eyes widened in fear. He knew those eyes; he knew them as a sign that Sebastian is going to do something horrific. Standing behind him, Raphael's eyes glowed too, scaring him even more. There was something about Raphael that Ciel should be scared of.

"Today's breakfast my lord is ham and tea. The ham is made up of fresh meat that is raw and tea made up of the pig's blood. Enjoy", Sebastian opened the tray in front of Ciel.

The ham was indeed raw and the cup was filled with blood. Ciel looked away but Raphael's inhumane strong hands made Ciel face it, "What is the meaning of this?". Ciel felt his voice quiver, as both demons smiled in content.

"Starting your day with breakfast, boys like you need energy in the morning my lord!" Sebastian smiled, showing his pearly fangs. Ciel struggled in his position, "NOOOO! Don't you dare make that…mfft…", Raphael made him swallow a spoonful of raw meat. Tears flowed from Ciel's eyes and the two demons merrily fed their master.

Ciel was panting from his meal, looking at the empty plate and the cup. Both demons were happy, "My, my, what healthy appetite you have!", grinning wickedly. Ciel no longer find his butlers funny. He was scared as hell. Sebastian licked his lips in delight, as he tore Ciel's clothes.

"Wha-?", Ciel's eyes widened in fear. "Shhhh….", Raphael smiled.

He was now wearing a butler's uniform, but it was bloody. He was mortified. Raphael smiled behind him, "Now, its time for an exercise after a good meal, not?". Ciel looked back at Raphael's glowing eyes as he asked weakly, "What exercise?".

Sebastian brought out a thousand arrows and a bow, "Running, so you'll have strong legs and lungs!". Sebastian positioned for the first arrow, but Ciel yelled, "You two are sick! I know full well that you won't hurt-". He was halted by the arrow that was only an inch away from his head. He was scared to death. "If you don't run soon, you'll die!", Sebastian smiled wickedly. Ciel ran like a madman on the loose.

"You-you… You bastards!", he yelled.

Ciel ran like crazy, and did not even bother to look back. He knew that those two were not his butlers; they were the demons that liked pure torture. Ciel held his tears as he focused on running. Both demons laughed their evil laughs. Ciel tumbled and felt a sharp pain in his knee and in his two feet. He was running barefoot on a thorny garden. Ciel could no longer hold back his pain as he yelled on the utmost peak of his voice until his throat hurts. A thunderous sound echoed throughout the garden…

He felt another wave of pain on his back. He was whipped by Sebastian, licking the bloodied whip, which seemed to taste like candy to him. Raphael caressed Ciel's face, "Oh my, today's exercise is a failure, now, let us move on to violin lessons". He smirked devilishly at the shaking Ciel.

Sebastian and Raphael picked their summoning violins up, placing them beautifully on their shoulders (summoning violin- a demon violin that summons the dead back, associated with the piece by Giuseppe Tartini's 'Devil's Trill'). Both demons did a duet beautifully that echoed throughout the garden, summoning the dead that were buried in the garden. Withered hands rose from its soil and Ciel shakingly rose as he continues to run.

"My, my…what a rude student! Running away from his lessons!", Sebastian flew towards Ciel's direction but continued to play the music.

Sebastian stopped in front of Ciel, eyes glowing of pure evil. Ciel wanted to faint but couldn't for his eyes were held by Sebastian. Raphael followed then, landing beside Ciel, smiling demonically.

"Why…are…you doing this?", Ciel shook.

Both demons smiled, "Hush my child, for the lesson is still not over, for there are still etiquette lessons…", Raphael smiled.

Ciel frowned, "What madness are you going to do?". Ciel tried hard not to quiver but he gave in. both demons looked at each other and smiled, "What do you say when you've done something really bad?".

"No shitting way will I apologize to a bunch of low lives like you!".

Raphael, who was respected, grabbed Ciel's head by the hair and smiled, stated clearly, "Careful to your choice of words my dearest, for demons are tempted to eat such evil child". Ciel shivered in Raphael's devilish sweet voice that echoed on his ear. Sebastian smiled at his bloody master. Raphael let go, and Sebastian took his place, then licked Ciel's cheek, "You're quite delicious…my sweet young master". Ciel shivered.

Sebastian harshly held Ciel by the throat, choking the boy, "Will you say it now?". Ciel quivered, "Y-Yes, I w-will…I…I'm…sor…ry", Ciel heaved. Sebastian and Raphael smiled, "Not enough! Now, kiss our feet…dear child". Ciel did, but tears fell from his eyes. "Not that hard? Right?", both echoed.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

Ciel moaned, and saw Raphael and Sebastian called out. Ciel heaved, and found himself on his bed, sweating and his throat bleeding from his scratching.

He remembered that he was being lectured by both butlers about the consequences that would soon befall him if he continues to be rude on others.

"Young master, are you alright?", Sebastian frowned. Raphael sighed in relief to see his master fine. Both butlers looked so worried. Ciel sighed, "I'm fine, I wish to be alone…for a while, and I don't want to see anyone –looks at both butlers with misty eyes- and even the both of you!".

Both butlers exchanged looks of bewilderment, then stated "Yes, my lord". Both went out.

As soon as the two butlers reached their room, they smiled maliciously, "Do you think that our young master will learn?", Sebastian smirked.

Raphael smiled, "Yes, now that he has just tasted some of our 'lectures', he will learn…".

Both butlers smiled with content, "Now, I think our master knows that demons are not children friendly toys!".

Both laughed to their success.

* * *

NOTE: One of Raphael's abilities is to make his weaved nightmares to reality, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: HIS BUTLER, PARENTING A CHILD

"Sebas~chaaaaaaaan!!!!"

Sebastian turns, clenched his fist and hits Grell in the nose, a perfect counter-attack. Grell spun and landed on his face. Fixing his crippled glove, Sebastian replied in a monotone voice, "Oh, what do you want Grell?". Grell stood, wiping the blood from his nose. He then whined with complaints that would easily annoy anyone who could hear it. Raphael even covered his ears.

"I need your help! That-That kid has been stalking me all over the place", Grell pointed at the red haired boy with eyes that are also red. The boy was wearing a huge brown cap and a jacket that was too big on him. He was very much adorable.

"What about it?", Sebastian asked, raising a brow.

The kid smiled as he shouted, "Daddy!". He then ran towards Grell with such energy. Both butlers were mortified of what they heard and saw, then muttered softly in duet, "Dad…dy?".

Grell pushed the kid away but the kid clung like a koala. Raphael and Sebastian laughed like crazy, rolling on the floor like a pair of morons. It was the first time for them to laugh so crazy like that.

"Okay, Grell, -wipes tears- I thought you were much of an 'it' than a 'he'," Sebastian choked a little. Raphael chuckled, "Really, what is wrong with you? Are not supposed to have Sebastian's kid?". Sebastian turned serious as he gave Raphael the death glare. Raphael rolled his eyes, "Cheez, sorry".

"You guys are not helping!", Grell frowned as he pushed the annoying kid away, but failed.

Grell's face dimmed as he pulled his notebook to write the name of the kid, "What is your name boy?". Raphael snatched the notebook away, "Idiot! You'll go to oblivion if you do that!". Grell just cried like crazy. _What a piece of trouble you are! Twisted! _Raphael thought.

The kid smiled as he excitedly replied, "Siu, that's what the people call me!". Raphael nodded, "Where are your real parents?". Siu pointed Grell. Raphael just raised a brow, "Not him, he's not…er…capable to have a child". Siu just scratched his head, "But why?".

"You see, Siu, he is not even qualified to be a mom or dad, Mr. Grell-"

"Mrs. Grell Michaelis!", he corrected Raphael and eventually got hit by Sebastian. Raphael just rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Sutcliffe, is unable to bear a charming boy like you," Raphael patted him on the head. Siu smiled, "Are you my daddy then? Mister?".

Raphael felt his nerve twitch but smiled, "No, I'm not, I'm sorry". Sebastian heard Ciel descend from the same set of stairs, "What is all this commotion?".

Siu looked up, together with the three butlers. Sebastian was beside Ciel, "My lord, this child needs to be put on an orphanage, he's been with Grell for…quite long I guess". Ciel stared at the child with cold eyes.

"Listen, can you remember anything at all?".

Siu shook his head, "They call me Siu, maybe, that's my name…Mister…". Ciel turned his back on Siu and said to Sebastian and Raphael in French, "Don't tell me that he is…-turns to Grell-". Sebastian smiled as he puffed away the thought Ciel made and replied in French, "No young master, this child is nothing more than an ordinary human".

"So what is your wish?", Raphael asked in such perfect French.

"I don't know, but I do want to see Grell with a child", Ciel chuckled. The two butlers and the earl made such hilarious plans to both deathgod and child. Both just scratched their heads. Sebastian left and was about to be followed by Raphael when Ciel stopped him.

"I have something for you to do", Ciel whispered to his butler.

Raphael nodded as he followed his master to the office. Ciel faced the huge window to see his vast estate. With a treacherous smile he ordered, "Raphael, I want you to make Grell and Sebastian look like a couple". Raphael's lips stretched into an evil smile.

"Yes, my lord".

Raphael descended from Ciel's office afterwards. He clicked open his pocket watch, "Oh my, I have no time to waste…". With that, he swung his watch close and went immediately to the garden where Grell, Sebastian and Siu is. Raphael snapped his fingers and was eventually made Siu his very own puppet.

Turning to Sebastian and Grell, Siu suddenly demanded, "I wanna go to the park!".

He first pulled Grell and called him, "Mommy", and pulled Sebastian, "Daddy". Sebastian felt all his nerves twitch. Of all the things he hated the most is being paired up with that red headed dummy. Sebastian wanted to whoop the kid hard.

"You can go Sebastian, I'll finish all the undone chores here", Raphael remarked as he fixed his glove.

Of course, who could be behind Siu's sudden change of behavior than the all powerful Raphael? Sebastian gave him the death glare but as always, Raphael would just smile his devilish smile. Sebastian merely put a coat on and frowned, "When do I ever win?".

Raphael had the carriage ready for their departure. He had this teasing smile that would drive Sebastian crazy. The 'so called-couple' entered the carriage with Grell clung like a giant leech on Sebastian's arm. As they were about to leave, Sebastian muttered to Raphael in old language that is long forgotten.

"You will pay for this you amazing piece of shit!", that was what Sebastian said.

Raphael opened his eyes that were glowing, "With pleasure, Sebastian". They left, and Raphael won again which Sebastian disliked above all. When the carriage fell to dust, Raphael turned serious.

"Really, Sebastian would kill me someday if I continue to obey that brat…".

The night fell and both butlers were once again in their room. Sebastian's filled with hickeys again and this time, he was silent. "Are you mad?", Raphael smiled. Sebastian did not answer; he continued what he was doing. Raphael sat up, "You know that it was Ciel's idea".

"I know, but I want to know why he disliked me, or why he likes to torture me?", Sebastian's voice was low. Raphael was dumbstruck of Sebastian's sudden change of behavior.

"Hell, he must hate me that much", Sebastian leaned his forehead on the wall. Raphael's eyebrows were sewed differently, "What is wrong with you?".

"Damn it Raphael! Of all people here, I think that you know how special Ciel is to me!", Sebastian punched the wall that it cracked. Raphael's curiosity faded as he smiled devilishly. Sebastian left the room.

"Ah…so the fruit is ripening, the time is coming fast…", Raphael smiled as he sat cross-legged on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: HIS BUTLER, MISSING

"Sebastian! Where the hell are you?".

Ciel yelled, his throat aching in it. He frowned, rubbing his temples harder than all of his life. Raphael stood behind Ciel, his face expressionless, "Should I call him for you?", even his voice is without grace. No faintest strictness that was supposed to be there, no mock, no hatred…nothing. Ciel figured that there's something wrong today.

"Yes…and don't keep me waiting", Ciel's voice twitched. How could the earl of this house not know what is happening in it? Ciel's pretty pissed about it.

Raphael nodded, with a very dull grace of bowing, and exited the office. Ciel frowned, Sebastian's missing and Raphael's getting boring by the minute. Ciel gave up and let his head fall soundly. Then, in a smallest portion of a second, Raphael came back and his face paler than his normal skin tone, his face panic-stricken.

"Sebastian's nowhere to be found!", Raphael's glorious voice pitched.

Ciel paled along with him, is his soul not that desirable to Sebastian anymore? He thought and bit his lip. Raphael's glowing blue eyes were glued on his master's, his voice echoed, "Should I look for him? You know I cannot disobey your orders". Ciel jerked his head up, and his eyes a bit scared, "Yes", he faintly said.

"Yes, my lord", his voice rich and deep. Ciel got hooked to it.

Ciel sat uneasily on his chair, Sebastian ran away? Was I too harsh on him? Did I really piss him off? What if he ran into some powerful demons and got killed? His thoughts geared in a blurring speed, as he unconsciously worries for his invincible butler. A soft knock made him turn, somehow hoping it would be Raphael with Sebastian, finally home…safe and in one piece. But alas, it was Tanaka with the finely brewed Grey tea.

"Young master, do not worry, Sebastian is, after all as he says it, a hell of a butler, I'm sure he's safe and fine", Tanaka assured him, seeing him anxious.

Ciel sipped the tea with quivering hands, it feels weird without Sebastian eyeing his every move and would clear his throat when he makes a mistake. The tea was good, but not as good as Sebastian's. He couldn't help it; the huge lump on his throat won't go away, is he sick? All Ciel could think is Sebastian, his butler, his eternal company.

Tanaka knew that Ciel wasn't assured by his words, so he came close and massaged Ciel's temples. Ciel jerked away, "Wha-What was that for?". A bit amused by the earl's reaction, he laughed and answered him…

"I used to do that to your father whenever he's anxious, and it always helps".

Ciel flushed for no reason, thinking about his father was getting a bit uncomfortable just now, it's because he looked a lot like Sebastian. That Sebastian's really pissing him off, now, all he could feel is regret. Sensing that Tanaka was about to leave, he halted him, "Wait".

Tanaka turned with a gentle smile on his face, "Yes?". Ciel hesitated but gave in, "Am I a terrible master to Sebastian?". Tanaka laughed and Ciel blushed and yelled, "Forget that I said that!".

"You are a fine master, young Ciel", Tanaka answered and bowed. A few seconds later, Ciel was alone now, with a cup of tea in his hand, cold in such a long wait. Then, he closed his eyes and began to reminisce.

_From the time where he and Sebastian first acted as a team…_

Sebastian carried the fragile Ciel in his cautious arms. His luscious, crimson eyes stared at his sleeping face, covered in soot. The dark strands lingered rebelliously on Ciel's face but he still looked cute. Sebastian snickered, when was the last time he saw such beautiful child? Centuries ago? A child with hatred as a life giver. A perfect child for a demon.

When he paused in front of the rubble, Ciel stirred in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and stared at Sebastian's eyes sleepily, "What are we doing in this dump?". Sebastian remained silent, waiting for the word. Ciel, as if he read Sebastian's mind, echoed, "Answer, that's an order!".

"Do you not recognize your home?", Sebastian asked, and Ciel froze in disbelief. "This pile of rubble is not my mansion!".

Sensing that Ciel is about to cry, Sebastian tossed the ashes into the sky and it began to reconstruct itself; from the skeleton until it was good as new. The mansion stood magnificently once more. It was as beautiful as before.

"H-How…did you do that?", Ciel rubbed his eyes, to check if his eyes were deceiving him.

"After all, I am one hell of a butler…Ciel", Sebastian grinned darkly. Ciel stared at him blankly as if he was under his spell.

"You will protect me always, you will not lie to me, you will always obey me, you will serve only me until the end…and you shall never LEAVE me", Ciel echoed to Sebastian with such hard voice that Sebastian himself was shocked.

Sebastian bowed to his knees and muttered, "Yes, my lord".

_That was the first time he said those hypnotizing words; words that are absolute and piercing…_

_Sebastian broke his promise…he have left me alone…scared and weary._

The knock he has been waiting for echoed, and the door revealed Raphael, "My lord, are you alright?". Ciel frowned, "Of course no! I'm not!". Raphael smirked and Ciel frowned deeper.

"May I ask why?", Raphael echoed.

Ciel was suspicious now, "Because…I…er…um…uh".

"Because you are worried for Sebastian?", Raphael spat the words bluntly. Ciel stood, thundering his palm on his desk until it hurt, "No! Not in a million years!".

"Admit it…you love him", Raphael raised a brow.

"No! What are you saying?", Ciel was furious now.

_Why keep such emotion?_, Raphael frowned. "You have to be honest my lord, it's for Sebastian's sake". _I really need to know if Ciel's love matches Sebastian's._

"W…What?", Ciel shook, as if his legs were made up of twigs. Raphael made another blunt statement, "If you lie again, he will be buried in the depths of hell, swallowing him, burning him, stealing his immortality away until he fades…do you want that?".

_I have to open their eyes to the truth…it's the only way…_

"…I…do…don't know", Ciel fell, huge beads of sweat fell from his forehead. He feels so weak and the lump on his throat got bigger. Suddenly, tears fell from his eyes.

"Is that so? Then, Sebastian dies", Raphael turned his back to Ciel. "Wait! I do! I do love him!", Ciel screamed, and it felt like there are thorns in his neck, squeezing it until he chokes. Ciel let his tears fall.

"Hear that Sebastian? I hope that's enough proof".

Ciel jerked his head to see Sebastian on the window, his smile tender. Ciel stood and hugged Sebastian tightly, "You jerk! Is that your way of pulling a prank on me?". Sebastian didn't answer, he merely buried his face on Ciel's soft hair.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asked. "Like I said, Sohis is alive…she was the one who saved you and so on and so forth, but can you sense her presence?".

Sebastian's eyes widened and Raphael smiled, Ciel is clueless. "There's no way…that Ciel is Sohis' incarnation?", Sebastian frowned.

"You got it…finally, and one more thing Ciel, Sebastian did not ran away, he was in the market, shopping".


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: HIS BUTLERS, AND THE FIRST KISS

Ciel, who's confused about the Sohis thing, sat on his bossy chair with his eyes on his desk. Sebastian and Raphael who was standing in one corner stared at their young master who was still in shock. Sebastian merely sighed, "He's been staring at that desk for two straight hours".

"I think I over did it, don't you think?", Raphael whispered to Sebastian.

"Yeah you did you jerk…if you only gave him my word, he wouldn't stare at his desk there like a moron…", he whispered with a tinge of hate.

"Admit it, you liked the idea, now that you know that Ciel loves you", Raphael teased and Sebastian just massaged his temples. Sometimes, a demon longs for a reward too. They are not that perfect as you think they are. What Sebastian knew yesterday wasn't a reward, he wanted something more than that. Something he can be proud of.

But is that asking too much?

"Sebastian, tea please…", Ciel managed to say. His voice croaked over a long period of silence. Sebastian followed his order, gently pouring the tea to the porcelain tea cup. The sound of the tea being poured reigned over, but it was a good thing. Silence was something the three needed so they could think. But is thinking really that necessary?

"Sebastian, would you stay by my side? And Raphael, I have something to ask", Ciel ordered but his voice sounded frail. Both butlers went to execute the orders, but still their curiosity reigned over them.

"Who is Sohis, Raphael?", Ciel asked, his left hand covering half of his face. Raphael made a long track of silence, thinking of how to say this to Ciel. "You said, you can't remember a thing, why Sohis…is she a part of your past? What is she to me? Is it true?".

"I lied, I didn't lose my memories and she is your…somehow, your ancestor, I think", Raphael made a face that shocked the two. Is he having problems explaining?

"Ciel, Sohis…and you are one, I guess that would explain it all", Raphael added, a little lost. Sebastian shuffled in his place as if he was very uncomfortable, which was impossible. Demons can stand up to a decade and would never tire or feel uncomfortable. _Both are hiding something._

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!", Ciel yelled, feeling his temper got the better of him. Both butlers jerked, beads of sweat falling from their foreheads. "What…what is there to tell?", Sebastian asked his voice trembled.

"Yeah right! You both are hiding something! Both of you do! I'm tired of this all! I'm sick of being innocent in all things! I hate you both!", Ciel yelled and ran.

"Ciel! Come back!", Sebastian chased after him. Raphael merely stood in the empty room, eyes glued on the floor. _It's almost like it was Sohis who said that…_

_And it hurts so much…_

"Ciel…wait", Sebastian managed to pull Ciel's arm. And as if the time froze for them, both stared at each other with such love and passion. Sebastian leaned in and Ciel flushed so bad that he wanted to faint. "W…What?".

"There's a huge bug on your face, don't move", he stated then a thunderous slap hit Ciel's face. Recovering from the slap, Ciel felt all his pride rebuild by itself and converted into such strength that he himself couldn't imagine gaining.

"You stupid freak! I knew you did that on purpose!" and followed by an ear-splitting slap that Ciel made. Sebastian almost felt a bit of pain on it.

"Feeling better? I want you to know everything so stuff like these won't happen ever again…", Sebastian frowned, feeling the throbbing of his cheek. _My! How did he do that? Where all that strength did came from?_

"Sohis, she is Raphael's sister, and the woman I ought to…I ought to", he trailed off. Will he hurt Ciel's feelings if he said he is STILL in love with Sohis? Sebastian bit his lip.

"…befriend…that's all you need to know, and nothing more", Sebastian turned to leave but was stopped by Ciel, "I can tell that you lied you know…_I'm not that flat out stupid not to notice…_ ". Ciel bent his head, "You love her…don't you? I can tell, it doesn't mean that I'm a kid means I don't understand".

Sebastian frowned, "Yes, I guess that's something I fail to keep, if you have nothing more to ask of me, I will now attend to my houseworks".

"Hey, Sebastian, she was your first kiss, I ask", Ciel blushed.

Sebastian stiffened, and his sight grew dim, "It was…memorable enough that I have to delete it in my head…BADLY!".

Ciel frowned, "Oh…er, kiss me Sebastian, I promise, I'll stop thinking of you…".

_Why would he want to stop thinking of me?_

"As a freaking homo-perverted pedophile!".

_That brat! Oh well, it is partially true…_

Sebastian drew himself close to Ciel with his heart at peace. He isn't the one who's at their wit's end because of a lousy kiss. Maybe he shouldn't be calm, since it wouldn't be an ordinary kiss. Not another kiss with a woman just to quench his flaming desire.

Ciel isn't ordinary…

Both closed their eyes as their lips touched and their hearts raced. This was the reward Sebastian longed for. Ciel's first kiss.

Night bites in faster than Sebastian could remember. He feels so away from reality ever since. How could a human awaken a human within a demon?

"Sebastian, I heard, that you took Ciel's first kiss that must have cheered you up", Raphael smiled.

Sebastian's feather-light mood disappeared in an instant, "Oh…it's you, are you going to remind me of my first kiss as usual to embarrass me and to make me eat my shit?".

"Pretty much like that, shall I start?".

"Faggot!"

"Nope, that's you Sebastian".

_Flashback…in the OTHER world_

_-Wherein Sebastian is known as Sonneillon, and Raphael is brother-_

"_Brother! Brother! Wait!"._

_The merely demon Sonneillon called out to the older demon who looked like an angel rather than a demon, "Try to keep up, young one". He frowned but still followed him to keep up. He barely did. Brother was really a fast walker._

"_Careful on this wooden bridge, Sonneillon…it is thrice older than me"._

_Sonneillon did but the wood is not in good shape anymore, so it cracked and Sonneillon fell in a huge splash. And to add insult to injury, he remembered that he can't swim. Soon, his sight grew dim and little by little lost all other contacts in the world._

_He felt something warm and soft on his lips, something he wanted just to stay there. Little by little, he found all his senses back. As he opened his eyes, his heart skidded to a halt._

_He was dumbstruck._

_He got kissed by Brother._

_As he pushed himself away, he shockingly stated, "Why did you kiss me?". Brother smiled, "To save you…you weren't breathing, child". Sonneillon blanched into a perfect satin white color._

"_Calm down now, as if that was your first kiss…"_

"…"_, he blushed into bloody red._

"_So it is…", Brother teased._

_And Sonneillon was speechless for the whole week._

"And that is the story of your first kiss, admit it, you liked the feeling of my lips on yours, don't you? Sebastian?", Raphael teased.

"Go away! Stupid Faggot!", Sebastian blushed.

"Whatever child, Good night".

GUYS! THIS STORY'S GONNA END SOON! THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! PLEASE KEEP ON READING! THANK YOU! SALAMAT! MERCI! VIELEN DANK! GRAZIE! GRACIAS!


	15. Chapter 15

**His Butler, reminiscing **

Raphael stood beside Ciel's desk, motionless and silent. He didn't show even the smallest of emotion, even a bit of smugness. He stood there lifelessly like a handsome statue aged with time like the statues of the Greek gods. Ciel found the silence deafening, "What is wrong with you?".

"Do you find my silence disturbing? Am I not always this silent?", Raphael blandly replied.

Ciel sighed and motioned for him to leave. He bowed and left silently the study. He brushed past Sebastian in the hallway.

"Where do you think-", Sebastian trailed off. He was ignored and this pissed him. He sighed and went about to Ciel's office. He turned the knob and opened the door gracefully. Silently, he peeked at Raphael's back, slowly getting smaller as he made his way to the butler's quarters. _There's something odd about him today._

Raphael slammed the door behind him, threw his jacket on a chair and slumped on his bed. He sat up when he heard birds chirping. The birds sang their song on a branch of an apple tree by their window. He remembered an aching memory from their song. _Ophelia._

He untied his tail, letting his thick black hair cascade to his shoulders, lay down and closed his eyes. Slowly, memories of his past flashed before him.

I sat underneath a golden tree observing other angels play under the golden rays of the sun. Beautiful Ophelia sat beside me, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. My Ophelia had long brown hair and beautiful golden wings, the most beautiful angel I've seen. Her gentle hands played my hair, "I love how your golden hair glows under the sun". She loved my blonde hair. She would kiss it and smell it and I find it funny.

"Big brother! Sonneillon is bullying me!", Sohis cried on my lap. I raised a brow at the little one with the black hair and red eyes, "You don't bully girls, chap". Sonneillon shrugged and turned his cheek then stormed off.

I pity this child. His life here in Valhalla is hard. Angels are disgusted of his black hair and red eyes and children would bully him non-stop. The first time I saw him was during my rounds, (I'm a soldier by the way) he was sleeping in a lump of trash, withering and close to death. I picked him up and brought him home. Sohis and I welcomed him like he was our brother, our own flesh and blood. He was a shy kid but a very nice one. He loved my sister and patronized me like I'm some sort of god. A funny child indeed.

He had big dreams and always seemed so happy. But that day had to come...

It was in the same meadow where Sohis and Sonneillon played. Where Ophelia and I watched sunsets and stars. Where I first fell in love with her.

"Sonneillon! What have you done!", I stood there mortified of the scene I saw. He killed my beautiful Ophelia. Even in her death, she is still beautiful.

"B-Brother...I...I don't know what happened...we were playing...my sight blackened...she lay here...", he broke down, looking at his bloody claws with tears flowing endlessly from his crimson eyes. Sohis cried, staring at Ophelia's lifeless body.

I wanted to kill him.

But I can't, because I love him yet I hate him at the same time. I hated him that moment. I clenched my teeth and held my sword tighter. "Brother...I...I'm sorry".

"I can't forgive you". Words slurred from my mouth as tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes. I pulled him by the collar and choked him with such strength that he almost fainted. I heard the other soldiers came and the general, Ophelia's father. I let go of him and he fell noisily on the ground.

"That boy must die!", general managed to say despite the tears. "No! Please!", Sohis cried. I stood motionless and everything happened so fast. Sohis took the blow for Sonneillon. She fell beside Ophelia. Sonneillon knelt beside her, hugging her cold corpse, crying like crazy.

My body moved before I realized it did. I shoved my blade down general's throat. I did it many times until he died. I stood up, looking at my bloody hands, scared and angry at the same time. I knew what would happen. If I killed an angel...

I'll become a demon.

Rain poured instantly after my bloody onslaught. I felt an unbearable pain on my back like someone ripped my back open. My wings hid me from them, pain still throbbing from each feather. I merely watched it shed off its pure golden color into pitch black like Sonneillon's hair. My hair that Ophelia loved so much turned into black. The pain was so overwhelming that my new black wing shrivelled up behind me, disappearing from sight.

"I remove you from this sacred land and take that cursed boy with you, Samael", Zeus echoed.

I was exiled from Valhalla, with Sonneillon by my side. As we fell from Valhalla, I can feel myself stripping away all emotions that I should be feeling. Being a demon feels great! I can't feel anything and I feel more powerful than before.

I looked at the demon's trademark tattoo on my wrist and felt myself smiling. "Brother...what's wrong?", Sonneillon asked with a tinge of fear. I smiled emotionlessly, "Nothing. I feel great".

"Raphael?",Sebastian called with a dash of hatred on his voice.

Raphael sat up and plastered a smirk on his face, "Missed me already?". Sebastian raised a brow and slammed the door when he left. He felt lighter now. He glided smoothly to retrieve his jacket and wore it gracefully. He faced the mirror as if to check if he changed back to an angel again, but only saw his pitch black hair draping over his shoulders.

He sighed as he fastened the last silver button of his jacket. The bell rang from Ciel's office almost instantly, "Well, back to business then".


End file.
